Scorpius&Rose
by BDG
Summary: Scorpius and Rose didn't had much in common except for love&hate they have for each other. Their 7th year in Hogwarts, dealing with their feelings to each other and their families. Rated T to be safe, later chapters might be rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Attention and Affections

**A/N:** English is not my native language so please pardon me if I have grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes. This chapter's title is a lyric from _**Mumford&Sons**_ song _**White Blank Page**_.

This will be a 10 chaptered (most likely to be short) fanfic, **I hope you will like it.**

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing**. All the rights go to J.K. Rowling.

**Scorpius&Rose**

"**You desired my attention but denied my affections.****"**

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy spent their six years in Hogwarts bickering, at first, when they were just kids, it was only about being in two rival houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor, later when they got a bit older and learned what laid behind their families reputations, it was about the history their families shared and later when they were teenagers for Rose it was to hide her feelings towards Scorpius and for him it was just to catch her eye, draw her attention. In their seventh year, nothing was supposed to be different but Rose had realized that this was the last year she got to spend with him, it was their only chance to make some good memories so she stopped starting arguments with him and she would have tried being nice to him but he was so frustrating, he was even ruder. That was only because he wasted to draw her attention on him, some wouldn't understand why he wanted her attention, he was super popular, he was very attracting with messy blond hair, he was tall, he had a nice body, he was the seeker of Slytherin Quidditch team and almost every Slytherin worshiped him just like almost every Gryffindor loathed him and some would because Rose was a very pretty girl with piercing blue eyes and long wavy ginger hair, she was the Gryffindor Head Girl, she was also very smart, she was genuinely nice to everyone except Scorpius Malfoy. She had hold up three weeks but one night when she was returning from Great Hall, she heard his cocky voice "Oi Weasley!" although that was a nicer salutation than she expected she turned to answer him, she could have ignored him very easily but she didn't, she didn't know whether it was because she had enough and she spent a rough day or that she missed facing his daring grey eyes,feeling her both anger and thrill fill her up and feeling his breath brush her skin so very softly. Her eyes searched for him but she couldn't see his tall body standing in front of her with his cocky smile

"What now, Malfoy?" she snarled at him as he walked to the light from the darkness he had been hiding, his hand were in his pockets. "I heard that Longbottom gave you detention the other day." he smirked with pleasure. "At least my father isn't saving from detentions." she snapped at him. "Your father is a filthy blood traitor, how could he?" he said the last part mocking. Rose walked closer to him and narrowed his eyes anger. "Your father is a Death Eater. A _failed_ one." she said with disgust. Scorpius moved closer to her, he was offended and angry but he was still drawn to her and the electricity between them. "Your mother is a _mudblood_." he said that word a little louder than his other words and with a great disgust. Rose was more than angry right now, she was furious, her face was turning red. "You didn't!" she yelled and lift her right hand fiercely to hit his face but before her hand could hit his cheek, he gripped her right wrist, they were both electrified with the touch, he hold her wrist tight enough that she couldn't free it but he never meant to hurt her, he never meant to hurt her physically ever, he pulled her closer. Rose held his head up facing his gaze, breathing slightly faster. He could feel her breath so close to his neck, it was almost driving him crazy, his eyes trilled off to her perfectly shaped pink lips and then back to her eyes "Don't you dare." he hissed at her before letting her go. As he let her go she moved inches away from him, she crossed her arms and snarled at him "Never touch me again." she turned around and hurried to her room. Scorpius stayed there as if his toes was nailed down. He could still feel the thrill inside of him, once again he realized that he fancied Rose Weasley.

**A/N:** A review would be lovely, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Rights and Wrongs

**A/N:** English is not my native language so please pardon me if I have grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes. This chapter's title is a lyric from _**Ok Go's**_ song _**I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe.**_

This will be a 10 chaptered (most likely to be short) fanfic, **I hope you will like it.**

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing**. All the rights go to J.K. Rowling.

**Scorpius&Rose**

"**I want you so bad I can't think straight."**

Although it was November, winter was approaching fast. Rose was attending her weekly tea with her brother and cousins at Hagrids. Hagrid was awfully sad because apparently Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased with his new "pet" and unfortunately it was going to get killed off. Hagrid didn't want to give away names but he said that it was mainly because of some parents were concerned. Rose immediately thought about Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy, even though he didn't had any power on Hogwarts and she knew it very well she blamed Scorpius and his family, maybe she wanted another reason to fight him. Later that evening when it was getting late, Rose insisted that she stayed with Hagrid a little longer but the others leave because Lily and Hugo had to go to their dormitories now and Albus had a Quidditch practice early in morning. So Rose stayed more but after half an hour, she decided to leave. She smiled at Hagrid before she left.

"Take care Hagrid." and Hagrid smiled back at her. "See yeh soon, Rosie." Rose walked away and just after Hagrid closed his door, she saw Malfoy approaching to her. "Weasley, what are you doing here?" he said with a arrogant voice as usual. Rose somehow started off with a civil answer "I was visiting Hagrid, you see he is sad…" But then she remembered her first assumptions and her voice get a little bitter and when she saw a bit of surprise in Malfoy's eyes she continued with a bitter way "Well I would understand if you can't understand the concept sensibility, some people do have it, unlike you." She frowned. "And i should ask you the same Malfoy." she said but Scorpius ignored her last sentence. "It's getting was it deserves." he said with a cold attitude, so Rose wasn't really wrong Malfoy did know about Hagrid's dear animal. Disgust filled Rose up and she throw it out "You and your cruel family disgust me." she said losing her temper. Scorpius chose to ignore her and mind his own business but he throw her a glare before walking into the Forbidden Forest. "Hey!" Rose yelled after him. "Where do you think you're going? It's called Forbidden Forest for a reason you know?" she said catching up to him. "At least I'm not afraid to get in here." Scorpius said. "Oh, I'm not." she said and walked into the forest, Scorpius followed her with a smirk that he wouldn't let her see. "I think Sorting Hat was mistaken by putting you into Gryffindor, you are much more of a Ravenclaw or a Hupplepuff." he said those two house names like they were a disease. Rose was furious but before she could answer Scorpius continued firmly. "Or maybe it just put you because you are an other Weasley, just another Weasley." all of his words was full of disgust. Rose was extremely offended by the tone of his voice. "Your family is actually a symbol of shame, did you know that? Every filthy ancestor of you failed, your father and your grand father. They couldn't even success in the evil side." she yelled out. Scorpius turned red. "Don't you dare talk of my family like that you blood traitor." he yelled out. Rose yelled out even louder "Being a 'blood traitor' isn't a insult anymore." she made a face. "But mudblood still is." he yelled out. "It never was and it never will be!" she yelled out. "Then why do you get so angry when I call your mother a mudblood?" he asked with a lower voice but his words still carried a big amount of anger. Rose hit Scorpius on his chest and made him lean against a three. She was out of words, so was he. Scorpius continued to look at her with a way that always drove her crazy, cocky, very much self confident and smug. Even if there was no words it didn't mean that the fight was over, they were fighting with glares and breathes. It was never what they said anyway it was always how they said it and the looks they have added to their insults. The tension between them was growing, the silence wasn't awkward at all because they both knew that there was nothing else to say but yet they were both too arrogant to leave this fight without wining and also they both didn't want to leave. They both knew it was one of the last moments of their game. The game that has been on since first grade, since sorting hat ceremony or maybe since Ronald Weasley warned Rose about Scorpius Malfoy. It had been a long game, they both shared deep frustrations, bad heart breaks and they have always thought the thrill was worth it but they were both tired of fighting someone else's fight, they were frustrated. They have had enough. Scorpius moved his eyes gently to hers. She had tears in her eyes which she chose to hide and tried to hold back. Scorpius gently touched her cheek. Rose was shocked, she looked at him not understanding his movements but before she could say anything Scorpius pressed his lips to hers. Rose closed her eyes and kissed him back. All the feelings they have been hiding for 6 years was out now. All of it, all the frustration, all the attraction, all the love, all the lust. Scorpius pulled her closer to his body wrapping her waist. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and run her fingers through his hair as their kiss get more passionate. She broke off the kiss to breathe, they were both panting with excitement and lust, Rose could feel Scorpius' fast breathe against her skin. She moved her eyes to his. Scorpius leant in and kissed her lips with hunger. They were in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and it was supposed to feel cold but Rose was burning up. Scorpius moved his other hand to her waist too and Rose hopped on him wrapping her legs around his waist. She moaned a little into his mouth. That was all she had ever broke off the kiss and leant her head back, her long ginger hair flew with her fast movement. Scorpius moved his lips to her neck, kissing it with such passion. She lost her rights and her wrongs with his kisses, she took of his already loose tie. As Rose's hands slid to his chest and started to undo his shirts buttons, Scorpius hold her tightly and laid her down on the grass. His pride and his family's name didn't mattered anymore, only Rose mattered, him and Rose. He took out her clothes very fast, almost in a minute she was only in her underwear. He stopped for a moment to soak it all in, Rose looked at him with lost eyes then she grabbed him from his neck and pull his face to hers. She could feel his hardness now. She gasped with pleasure as she felt how hard he was. Rose took out his pants quickly. Scorpius run his hands all over her body and then finally took her bra off. As Scorpius kissed all over her breasts she closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Scorpius moved his lips down to her belly button and took out her panties. Rose was impatient, he wanted him inside her, she groaned with impatience. Scorpius chuckled a little and took his boxers off. He cupped her breasts as he pushed himself inside her, a little moaned escaped her lips. As he thrust himself in her harder and deeper, Rose arched her back and grabbed grass with her both hands. Scorpius started to thrust faster and Rose's moans get louder and Scorpius yelled out her name with pleasure. "Ohh, Rose!" "Ah, ah, Scorpius!" He pressed her lips to hers and kissed her fiercely. They were both panting and in such pleasure. Scorpius moved his lips to her ear and gasped "I—I can't hold it anymore." and just at that moment Rose hit her climax, she screamed with pleasure and ripped off the grass she had been holding. She had a huge smile on her face as she was still feeling the pleasure inside her, Scorpius get off of her and cum out side of her. "Rose..." he gasped and as he saw her smile his lips curled into a smile too. He rolled next to her and Rose curled to his body, she rested her head on his bare chest, Scorpius kissed all over her face still smiling. He picked his robe without getting up and cover their bodies up. Although he knew this wouldn't last forever he still wished for it. Rose was feeling happy, pure happy. Her rights and wrongs started to make sense again but she still rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his body because her right was lying next to her, his one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Scorpius was his right and his wrong.

**A/N:** A review would be lovely, thanks for reading.


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: **I feel horrible to say that but I've abounded this story but I am writing another multi-chaptered

fanfiction about Scorpius and Rose which is similar to this one. Please read that, it's called "Golden Fallen Heart"

Thanks.


End file.
